This grant application requests funding for support of the 23rd Annual Meeting of the International Society for Experimental Hematology to be held in Minneapolis August 21 - 25, 1994. The grant will primarily support speakers at the meeting through travel awards and will also provide a minor portion of the anticipated operating costs.